


As in the romantic way

by OnigiriGo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Rich blowing something up, Spin the Bottle, and there weren't enough so i made more, i am such a sucker for sleepover fics, it's only rated teen for the kissing i guess?, only a little though, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriGo/pseuds/OnigiriGo
Summary: The squipsquad has a sleepover in Michael's basement, and someone suggests playing spin the bottle. Boyf riends ensues.





	As in the romantic way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you like it.  
> I've read all the sleepover fics I could find and I needed more so I wrote what I wanted to read.

As in the romantic way

Michael had no idea for how long he had liked his best friend. ‘Liked’ as in the romantic way, if you were wondering. Probably for a long time now. He’d only realized at the start of freshman year, and by then Jeremy was already crushing hard on Christine. He just shrugged off the eerie feeling he got every time Jeremy gushed about her. Over and over again. His smile never visibly faltered and life continued on as it always had.  
Michael sipped on his slushy and didn’t care when he spilled some on his hoodie. It was the same colour anyway.   
“Michael!” His gaze snapped up from the ground on Jeremy, who was wearing his trademark cardigan. Automatically Michael’s face split into a wide grin. It was the effect Jeremy had on him.   
“What’s up, my man?” Michael tried to answer as best as he could. Jeremy’s hair was messy and there was a smear of soot on his nose. He looked really cute and Michael was trying very hard not to get too flustered. Jeremy’s face lit up.   
“You’ll never guess what Rich did in chemistry today.” Michael chuckled. “Probably blew something up, didn’t he?”  
“He blew- Wait wha- How did you know?”   
Michael was straight up laughing now. “Dude, you look like something exploded in your face.”   
“That’s because it did!” screeched Jeremy. He was getting all worked up, but who wouldn’t if something just exploded in your face.   
“Oh man, you should’ve seen it.” Jake walked up to them, one hand in his pocket. “Rich is still in the classroom getting yelled at by mrs. Duke.” he explained, when Michael looked puzzled for a second. Rich and Jake were usually inseparable. They came as a pair, not too different from Jeremy and Michael now. The three of them stood in the hallway for a few minutes waiting for Rich, who finally showed up and loudly made himself known.   
“Totally worth it!” he announced proudly, and upon seeing Jeremy’s state “S-sorry man. I meant to ruin Chloe’s s-stupid hair.”   
Heels clacked rhythmically on the stone floor. “What was that, Goranski?” Chloe looked perfectly stylish as usual, proving Rich’s prank had failed miserably.   
“Don’t worry Chloe, you still look great”, Brooke reassured “or fabulous, rather.”   
Rich grumbled “S-some of us-s beg to differ.” But before Chloe could snap at him, dramatic voices were heard down the hall. It was Christine, walking alongside Jenna, both telling some kind of gossip. Very innocent gossip, considering Christine was involved.  
“And then, she said she preferred the Heathers movie over the musica- Hey guys!” She sprinted over to the group, followed by Jenna, who immediately turned to Chloe and Brooke.   
“Thank god you’re here, time for some real gossip.”   
They stood in the hallway like that for a while, when Jeremy subtly nudged Michael. This reminded Michael of what he was supposed to ask the group. He had wanted to invite his new friends for a sleepover at his house, in the basement, but hesitated every time. You know, him being shy and anxious all day. However, he had talked to Jeremy about it last week and finally resolved to just ask the others if they would like to have a sleepover sometime.   
So he took a slightly deeper breath and said: “Hey guys, I was wondering if you, uhm, would maybe, I don’t know, want to have a sleepover at my place s-sometime?” He was utterly embarrassed by his stutter and looked down at his slushy once again.   
“Yes Michael, of course!” Christine squealed, jumping from one foot to the other.   
“That depends, will there be pillow talk?” Jenna wiggled her eyebrows with a mischievous look on her face. Michael had the courage to lift his head now and see the friendly faces of the others. Chloe, Brooke and Jake were talking to each other with hushed voices and after a while, turned around.   
“Okay people, here’s the plan”, Chloe flipped her hair over her right shoulder “Everyone is at Michael’s in their pj’s at eight. And Rich, if you turn up wearing anything less than pants and a T-shirt you’re a dead man.”   
“Not that I would mind, of course.” Jake said with a smirk playing on his features. Michael wanted to protest, but Brooke put a finger to his mouth.   
“Hush hush, you suggested it. And it’s a Friday anyway, so just have a sleepover with us tonight.” And that was that. Michael shut his mouth and started contemplating what snacks he should buy.

At seven thirty Jeremy was already at Michael’s, helping put the snacks and such in place. Michael was unexpectedly excited. “I don’t even know, man. It’s just”, he threw his hands in the air “I have friends! Like, more than one!” Jeremy giggled, his hand in front of his mouth. Michael’s arms dropped to his side and he felt his face flush. Why did this boy have to be so gosh darn cute?! He quickly ran upstairs to grab his pajamas. He and Jeremy had matching ones, black shorts and a white shirt with a pac-man ghost on it. He had just pulled the shirt over his head when the doorbell rang. He stumbled down the stairs again, only to find that Jeremy had already opened the door. A bubblier than normal Christine bounced in, hugging Jeremy in the process.   
Michael felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, and then guilt, because wasn’t Christine what Jeremy deserved? She was way too nice to hate too, which didn’t make his situation any better. He was pulled out of his spontaneous self-loathing and self-pity when he noticed something unusual about his best friend. Jeremy wasn’t blushing or stammering or being awkward at all, for that matter. A hopeful thought uttered itself in Michael’s head. Maybe Jeremy didn’t have a crush on Christine anymore? No no no, he thought immediately, even if Jeremy’s crush has disappeared he’s still straight. Or was he, maybe… Stop.  
Michael shook off the unwanted thoughts and combed a hand through his hair. Then he walked towards the door to let in Jake and Rich, the latter wearing appropriate clothing, thank god.

They had snuck a few beers, but Michael was mostly drunk on cola. They had already played truth or dare, Jenna taking notes on her phone. At one point Rich had dared Jake to strip to his underwear, three pillows flew his way and Jeremy decided to call it quits. Christine was a little tipsy and was now reciting Shakespeare non-stop, switching plays every five minutes. Chloe and Brooke were painting their nails in ten different colors and whispering about something. Jake and Rich were in the kitchen, probably making out. The snack bowls were being emptied by Michael and Jeremy. When Jake and Rich returned from the kitchen, both looking very disheveled, Chloe and Brooke sat up. “Let’s play spin the bottle!” Brooke exclaimed, Chloe nodding in agreement.Jenna readied her camera. Everybody else just shrugged and sat in a circle, but Michael and Jeremy looked at each other before swallowing hard. This was completely new for the both of them. Still, if the others thought it was fun, then it probably was.  
It was, really. Jake and Rich were very happy about this opportunity for PDA and were immediately making out again, Christine yelling “Remember to use protection!”   
Michael really wished he could blame that on the alcohol, but now that he thought about it, Christine would probably say that when she wasn’t drunk, too. Jenna pecked Christine on the lips for a second, but as soon as her turn was over she was back to taking blackmail pictures of the rest of them. Then it was Michael’s turn. He swallowed again. He had never kissed anyone before, and had resolved to just kiss someone on the cheek then. He spun the clear glass bottle around, praying it wouldn’t land on… Jeremy. Oh dear heavens he had to kiss Jeremy. Brooke and Chloe grinned devilishly. They had planned for something like this to happen, of course. He mentally slapped himself. There was nothing to get worked up about, he was just going to kiss Jeremy on the cheek. Just on the cheek. He looked to his right and saw Jeremy blushing, looking prettier than ever. Michael blamed it on the alcohol, but he still had trouble fending the gay thoughts away. He positioned himself in order to face Jeremy directly, taking a deep breath before leaning in.  
But, in the spur of the moment he kind of forgot to aim for Jeremy’s cheek and was graced by the soft feeling of Jeremy’s lips against his. His brain short-circuited, as did Jeremy’s, but Michael didn’t know that. Michael grounded himself by placing both of his hands on the floor and leaned even further forward. Jeremy gave in and slowly brought up his left hand to cup Michael’s face, the other looping around his neck, pulling him down. Both of them were so lost in each other, they failed to notice Brooke and Christine squealing, Jenna dropping her phone and Jake, Rich and Chloe cackling like evil twelve-year-olds. Michael and Jeremy only snapped out of their fairytale-like kiss when both of them had to pull away for air. Michael coughed awkwardly before getting up and walking towards the door, Jeremy still sitting in the same spot on the floor, looking dazed.

Michael had sprinted up the stairs and locked himself in his room. What in in the name of all 7/11 slushies had he done? He couldn’t just kiss his best friend like that, even if it was for a stupid game. But it had felt so right, and so good… His mind wandered off to the kiss again, and he closed his eyes. He felt tears welling up. Shit, he was about to have a mental breakdown while all his friends were downstairs.   
“Michael?” Jeremy’s voice sounded very unsure, as if he was afraid to hurt Michael “I know you’re in there.”  
“No I’m not.”  
Jeremy sighed. “Yes you are. Was it something I d-did?”  
Silence. Michael didn’t trust his own voice.  
“If I did something wrong p-please t-tell me. I d-don’t w-want to h-hurt you a-g-gain.”  
Michael felt incredibly guilty for making Jeremy cry. He was hard to understand with all the stuttering. Michael got up and unlocked the door. “I’m sorry.” He managed to get out in between sniffles. He sat back on the bed again, as did Jeremy. “It’s not you. It’s not you at all!” He desperately tried to rub away his tears with his hands. He was an ugly crier and he cared very much right now for some reason. It was not like Jeremy hadn’t seen him a hundred times like this. “I h-have uhm no wait I- shit.” He was doing this, wasn’t he? He tensed up a little, looked away and said: 

“I like you. Like as in the romantic way.”

Jeremy didn’t respond. After a minute or so he took Michael’s face in his hands and turned it towards himself. Michael had his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the rejection. At least it would be over soon.   
Instead of harsh words or awkward apologies, he felt a warm sensation on his face. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Jeremy was kissing him. Again. Out of his own free will, no prying eyes or spinning cola bottle involved. Michael really hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong. Could Jeremy actually like him back?  
It didn’t matter for now. They both melted into the kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, who couldn’t decide where to put his own hands but eventually settled for one on Michael’s face and one in his hair. Their lips moved timidly at first, but they found the confidence they needed quite quickly. They pulled each other closer and closer, or at least tried to, since they were already as close as possible. Michael couldn’t believe any of his senses. This was way better than he had ever imagined. And boy, had he imagined.   
They pulled away for air again. Michael looked up at Jeremy, slightly panting and out of breath. Somehow they had ended up with Michael’s back pressed against the wall and Jeremy hovering a little above him because he was taller. “Michael”, Jeremy huffed “I like you too.” Jeremy gave Michael the brightest smile he had ever seen on the other’s face. He pulled the lanky boy into a crushing hug before pecking him on the lips again and asking “Boyfriends?”  
“Boyf”, Jeremy used his fingers to mimic a space in the air “riends.”

Christine frowned concernedly, but Rich and Jake exchanged knowing smirks when Michael and Jeremy re-entered the basement. They sat back down in their previous spots, scooting a little closer to each other now and then. “So”, Chloe began “how long were you guys planning to hide your new relationship from us?” Rich tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Jenna got out her phone again. Michael and Jeremy blushed, then got closer and kissed again. This kiss was not as incredible as the previous ones, but sweet nonetheless. Christine yelped, fell backwards and was caught by Jenna. The latter was also recording this important event on her phone’s camera app. Jake and Rich whistled. Chloe and Brooke high-fived, after which Brooke pecked her on the cheek. “About time you idiots”, Jake said “Michael has been pining since forever.” Michael blushed a deep shade of red, barely visible in the bad light of the basement. Rich got up on his knees. “Jeremy won’t s-shut up about you either, Mikey” The whole room burst into laughter, Jenna choking on a piece of popcorn and getting slapped on the back by Christine. Really, Michael thought, they had both been such dumbasses.

Michael had an idea for how long he had liked his best friend, Jeremy Heere. ‘Liked’ as in the romantic way, if you were wondering. Probably since forever. 

It had dawned on Jeremy a while ago that he might’ve actually liked his best friend, Michael Mell, since the moment they met. ‘Liked’ as in the romantic way, if you hadn’t figured that out quite yet.

And they would both continue to do just that, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short one-shot.  
> If you did, please leave comments and kudos, it makes my day.


End file.
